Waluigi Goes On A Wild Ride
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi pimps out his Phantom bike as he heads down one of the Mushroom Kingdom's many grassy hills! It's full of bike-on excitement!
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi Goes On A Wild Ride  
**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is pretty much going to be the last new fanfic I publish for a good while. Why? Because I want to work on the stories I already have. So all requests will have to be on hold after this fanfic gets published. No hard feelings, of course. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, ladies and gentlemen! Good night!

Extra Note: And can you believe that January is almost over? My God, where has the time gone!? Now it's February! Jeeze Louise, guys!

Disclaimer: Waluigi, the Eggplantmen, Bowser Junior, Petey Piranha and anything else all belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday today as everyone's favorite guy, Waluigi, was simply racing downhill a grassy hill. In the Mushroom Kingdom.

In the westernmost part of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Waa ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he steadily zipped down on his purple-colored Phantom bike, smoothly riding down like a speeding bullet as he turned on the right curve, narrowly avoiding falling off the hill. He jumped over several rocks that were in his way, swerving to the left as he avoided collision with a gigantic tree, grabbing the long branch hanging from another nearby tree while swerving to the right as he grabbed several of the ripe red apples, munching down on them swiftly as he turned to the right, making a unique jump as he landed back in his warm, comfortable seat on the off road-esque bike.

Nearby, several different colored Eggplantmen were looking down from the tiny planes they were maneuvering, looking down to see Waluigi speeding. They looked at each other, and grinned as he suddenly began dropping several bombs down to the ground, causing big explosions. Waluigi managed to drive fast enough to avoid being blasted, although one giant bomb fell right in front of him, causing the purple man to be sent soaring into the air. He quickly performed his famed Waluigi Whirl and landed back smoothly on his Phantom bike, turning around and taunting the Eggplantmen as he grabbed a Smart Bomb and chucked it at them, watching the huge fiery explosion engulf the flying Eggplantmen, laughing as he turned to the right and continued turning, going around a narrow oval within the hillside.

Waluigi quickly jumped over a rather large puddle as he landed on the other side, making a quick pit stop at the nearby gas station, where he met with both Petey Piranha and Bowser Junior, who were both mechanics.

"I didn't know you two could handle mechanics," Waluigi stated with awe, stretching his legs as he stretched about off of the Phantom.

Petey nodded as he got the gas pump, opening the Phantom's accelerator and plugging the pump in as he bellowed while chuckling. "Yep! We're just doing this to get some extra funds!"

Bowser Junior quickly popped open the hood of the bike to see if there was any problem. Shaking his head, he closed the hood, and approached Waluigi with a billboard. "All right, tall and slanky. That will be ten bucks."

Waluigi froze as he turned to face Bowser Jr., his right eye twitching in dismay. "T-ten bucks? For gas!?"

Bowser Jr. folded his arms as he snarled angrily, "Look bub, we do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Waluigi quickly looked up to Petey, who only shrugged as he pulled the pump out of the Phantom bike and headed behind the small building. Waluigi sighed as he muttered to himself, getting out his wallet and pulling out some money, handing it to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. grinned as he stashed the money away, waving along with Petey as Waluigi jumped back onto the Phantom and rode off towards the western direction.

"Ten bucks for some gas... can you believe it?" Waluigi muttered in shock to himself as he drove around the hill with ease, avoiding collisions with rocks and trees, "It sure is expensive to keep up with the gas prices these days... I remember when gas only cost ten cents... heh heh heh." He shrugged it off as he revved the Phantom's engines, and made a daring jump across a cliff, landing on the other side of the hill as he narrowly turned to the right, heading down sharply as he taunted the watching birds who nestled on the hill, laughing his head off as he felt the wind blow in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

More than three years later, Waluigi continued riding on his purple Phantom bike, cruising around Seaside Hill as he got sick of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Even though the author is a stupid, lazy bonehead for updating this potential one shot years after writing it, it's great that he decided to give it another chance," Waluigi laughed as he tilted back his head. "Because Waluigi was getting sick of being ignored!"

Waluigi then stopped near the pathway that lead to the Ocean Ruins race course, turning his head to the left, to see Dry Bowser and Silver The Hedgehog fighting off a giant squad of spinning, yellow-green colored Choppahs.

"Wah, do you chumps need help?" Waluigi called out as he waved to Dry Bowser and Silver.

Silver blasted several of the Choppahs with his green psychic power, jumping out of the way to avoid collision as he shouted back to Waluigi. "No, me and Dry Bowser are pretty fine, thank you."

"Yeah. Just go about your business." Dry Bowser commented as he fried a good chunk of the Choppahs with his blue electricity. "And if you see Toadette, tell her that it's all you can eat dinner."

Waluigi shrugged as he lowered his eyes. "Wah, whatever. I'll see you slowpokes later!" He then revved up his Phantom as he zipped away, heading towards the southern direction. "Oh yeah! I got the need for speed! Wah!"

"Rev up tho-" Fred Rechid was about to speak, only to get run over by Waluigi on the Phantom Bike, who didn't noticed that he crushed Fred. "Help, help! _My leg!_"


End file.
